Specimen
by Nakaru Uzumaki
Summary: Hey! My name is Nakaru Uzumaki! But, alas, there is no time for introductions! I kinda wanted to dick around with the good doc and see how all the spirits would react, because, hey. Reactions are what we live for, no? Unfortunately, though, I have something else scheduled for the time being, so I can't do it myself. Hmm... Yes. That'll do nicely. Let's see how this will play out.


_**Specimen**_

 _ **Hey everyone! I don't really have much to say other than the fact that this idea came to me one when I was bored and mindlessly surfing YouTube. I went on Markiplier's channel and rewatched his play through of the Mad Father and this lovely story came to mind. Now, without further adieu, I present to you, Specimen!**_

 _Experiment 107_

 _"You dare defy your master?!"_

 _~The Mad Father._

Alfred smiled.

Done. It was finally done! His greatest creation! The pinnacle of his study! A tear nearly came to his eye as he all but hugged the cylindrical container before him. Through the shine reflected off of his glasses, the doctor watched as his work floated within the vat of the mint green coloured liquid. The life giving liquid kept him aloft, allowing the young child to float as he breathed through the oxygen mask. Bright red hair swished aside when he shifted, those unused muscles of his twitched in anticipation of their release. He would never forget the day he was given the proposition for this area of his research.

 _(Eleven Years Ago)_

 _"W-who're you?"_

 _Sweat dripped from his pours in fear and anticipation as he awaited an answer from the being before him. Deep onyx regal-like robes wrapped around his muscular form nicely, keeping him warm when cold chill strolled through and yet also cooling him down when the heater kicked in. Atop the crimson slathered article of clothing lay plates of armor strapped to his chest, forearms, and his legs below the knees. The bright oranges and yellows that caused the protective plates to stand out seemed rather outlandish and out of place considering the atmosphere he gave off. Long and curved horns the color of darkness sprouted from either side of his head, sticking through his spiky scarlet tresses._

 _Regardless, Alfred held his tongue when the stranger opened his mouth to speak._

 _Walking over to one of the bloodied tables within his workplace, he dragged a gloved finger across it, causing the wood to de-age, making to old thing look good as new, as if the doctor had just brought it home from the shop. "Alfred Drevis." He spoke. His voice sounded as if others spoke with him in unison, sharing his thoughts in the matter._

 _"You are a gifted Doctor, no?"_

 _An embarrassed smile lit up his features as a long digit was raised to scratch his freshly shaved cheek. "Well", he began. "I wouldn't really-_

 _"Don't be so modest, my good sir!"_

 _A snap of the stranger's fingers and the room was suddenly renewed. Splotches of dried blood and the few piles of torn flesh he hadn't gotten around to disposing of burned within the godly heat of black flames, dousing themselves only when he willed them too. Walls became full and crackless, the chips in the navy bricks fixing and filling themselves in in a matter of moments. The remainder of tables he hadn't touched by then de-aged as well, looking as if they were refurbished or even brand new. Bottles and containers of drugs and anesthetics were refilled in the blink of an eye. The dim light hanging above their heads grew brighter by the second before their very eyes until it was almost blindingly bright._

 _"Woah!"_

 _The man-he still hadn't caught his name yet-yelped, raising a hand before his eyes, flicking his wrist in the process as he looked away from the shining chandelier. "That's a little TOO bright." The light dimmed a smidge, allowing to two to see once more._

 _"I still haven't caught your name."_

 _He jumped internally when angry eyes swiveled around, sinister scarlet slits boring holes into his soul. Then the man blinked them away, those silver orbs he'd been watching intently for the past ten minutes returning in an instant. He smirked. And then he spoke._

 _"Ah. Not afraid to speak your mind. I guess the reports really were true."_

 _Alfred's eyes widened from behind the glint of his glasses. Reports? Was he a police officer? Had he been found out? No! He couldn't go to jail now! He had a daughter on the way!_

 _"Don't worry my friend." Drevis' head shot up so fast the stranger feared he'd gotten whiplash. "I'm not a cop. I CAN be. But, I'm not." He had no idea what he meant by that, but, his confusion furthered still by his next words._

 _"I am God. But, you may address me as Nakaru Uzumaki."_

 _The redhead must've sensed the doctor's emotions because he elaborated soon after his introduction. "Well, I'm not THE God, as in Christ's father. But, I am a god."_

 _A beep rang out, emanating from the Uzumaki's wrist._

 _"Shit!", he swore. "I'm almost out of time. We gotta make this quick."_

 _In a flash of crimson light, he was gone and suddenly there by his side. "Say, Alfred. How far has your experiments furthered your research?" He opened his mouth to speak, but, another monotone beep interrupted him. "Alright already!" He pressed his wrist angrily, effective cutting off the noise mid-beep._

 _"Next question."_

 _Another flash, this one a bright pearly white, and he was back in his original position._

 _"How would you like to study organic cloning?"_

 _Nakaru smiled the very instant those black eyes of his his lit up like a Christmas tree._

 _"Good. Here."_

 _Another snap and a small peach-coloured pellet dropped into Alfred's hands, leaving him confused. "I know it may seem unbelievable, but, that", he pointed to the pellet when he said this. "is a clone of me. It's like one of those sea monkeys. Y'know, drop 'em into a glass of water and they grow? Yeah, that kinda thing." Another beep interrupted him._

 _"Sonuvabitch!", he swore once more._

 _"Sorry, I meant to make this more mysterious and dramatic, but, I'm already late. The instructions and other materials are already in there." The deity pointed to the closed iron door behind him before flashed back over to the doctor._

 _"Thankyousomuchireallyappreciateitbye!"_

 _In another flash of bloody red light, the supposed "God" was gone, leaving him to his own ministrations._

 _(Present)_

At first, he didn't believe this Nakaru Uzumaki. But, after he'd allowed curiosity to control his actions and make him open up that back door, his view of the supernatural changed completely. Everything explained itself when he decided to look at the situation in a whole new light. So, now he found himself in that very room, recording the last bits of data on the growth of this god's clone. Briefly, the doc almost considered taking the boy out of his container now, but, he held himself.

 _"Daddy, why can't I go out and make any friends?"_

 _"Because it's dangerous out there, honey. Your mother and I wouldn't want you to get hurt now would we?"_

 _No._ Closing his notebook he set the paperback atop the nearby table

and exited the room. Locking up the laboratory, he made his way back to his bedroom. Aya did ask for a friend and it was her birthday tomorrow.

"Tomorrow." He told himself as he hung up his lab coat. "I hope she likes him."

 _(Back at the Lab)_

In the corner of the back room of the Drevis Lab, a wooden pallet shifted, moving aside seemingly of its own will. In the light of the moon, long black hair made itself known, giving off a warm and serene glow against the pink color of the bow that kept a small portion of it within a ponytail. Standing, the owner of the hair sighed, dusting off the white apron that laid atop her long blue dress. Fixing her white cuffs, Aya stepped forward, leaving her previous position in favor of getting closer to the unknown entity within the large cylinder.

 _"Hello Aya."_

Weeks ago, the daughter of the Doctor would've jumped at the sound of the alien voice poking at her mind. But now? She just giggled and replied. "Hi One-o-Seven." She spoke the number on the label attached to the bottom of the cloning unit as she waved, placing a pale hand on the glass. Convulsing suddenly yet slowly, the boy in the container shifted once more, twisting and turned so as to get closer to the girl before he too, placed a hand devoid of any of the sun's influence unto glass where she laid her own.

 _"I've been waiting for you Aya. It's good to see you again."_

"Yeah. It's good to see you, too.", she giggled, closing her bright blue eyes as she smiled, pearly whites flashing in the night's light. _"I've something to tell you Aya."_ Confused, the girl tilted her head to the side, waiting for what he had to say. And then, he spoke.

 _"I will be released tomorrow."_

Blue eyes widened at the mental proclamation.

"That's great!"

 _"Yes."_ , he replied. _"We will finally meet officially."_

 _Clunk._

The dread that she felt through their mental link was overwhelming. And it was for good reason! That sound meant that someone had entered the lab. And if it was her father, he would most likely be coming in here! Footsteps neared the door and sweat expelled from her pours. She wasn't supposed to be in here period. If she was found, she'd be dead. Figuratively and most probably literally! She knew of father's secret; of the instability of his mentality when he was angry or stressed and she wasn't about to risk being… oh, I don't know! Being made into a doll over something so trivial as taking to a friend that she would no doubt see the very next day! She had to hide! She had to get away!

 _"Go Aya!"_

The mental statement hit her like a freight train as she turned to look at 107.

 _"Do not risk your life for me! At least not right now! I promise, tomorrow we will see each other again!"_

At the clone's reassuring words, the girl bolted, damn near flying back into the hole that lead back outside of the lab. Placing the pallet back over her exit, she scurried along, sprinting back upstairs to her room. Releasing her hair from the restraints of her pink bow, Aya hopped into bed, her heart racing as she unintentionally visualized the many possible outcomes that could've come from getting caught.

Being made into a doll… _Pfft!_ She loved father and he loved her. He would never kill her.

…

Right?

 _Oh, how wrong she was._


End file.
